Kami no Takuto FI
Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion (神のタクトFI, Kami no Takuto Faia Iryūjon, lit. God's Baton Fire Illusion) is a hissatsu tactic in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Main User *'Shindou Takuto' Info (Chrono Stone) Anime It first appeared in episode 43, used by Shindou Takuto in the match against Giru. After Sakamaki Togurou told him how Alpha, Beta and Gamma play, and after watching them, Shindou used Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion, which is an evolved form of Kami no Takuto. This time, they could get the ball more easily, and succeeded to make passes between them. Game It was first used against Giru like in the anime. Crossover Movie It was used in the movie by Shindou in the match against Destructchers. The first line went to Kirino, the second line went to Nishiki and the third line went to Taiyou, who then used Tenchi Raimei in his Mixi Max form. Usage The player uses his hands to direct passes to his teammates or to show them the spaces in the field, as if a conductor is involved. Red batons surrounded by flames come from his hands and are used for the ball to go where it is ordered to, thus creating a series of perfect passes. Slideshow Anime Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 1.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 2.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 3.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 4.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 5.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 6.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 7.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 8.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 9.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 10.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 11.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 12.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 13.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 14.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 15.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 16.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 17.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 18.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 19.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 20.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 21.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 22.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 23.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 24.PNG Crossover Movie Kami no Takuto FI Movie 1.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 2.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 3.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 4.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 5.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 6.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 7.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 8.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 9.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 10.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 11.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 12.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 13.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 14.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 15.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 16.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 17.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 18.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Movie 19.PNG Video Crossover Movie Anime Category:Offensive Tactics Category:Chrono Stone Tactics